


Textured Bear (Fanart)

by look_turtles



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:09:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26990446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Bear with his tongue sticking out.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8





	Textured Bear (Fanart)

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to see my art wips, knitting wips, cute cat pictures or just randomness check out my [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/look_turtles131/).
> 
> I was playing around with a fur texture brush and made Bear. I love when dogs stick their tongues out.

  
[ ](https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/8owRU_zsegm3hPXltclW5rt85qQ53QzChA_vF6ZpTvHBU-LPWKWvaURgWhplpOlG2i3S9TAgnMG2ikDP6R01BVXL7lE44HpwZktRY61HlkpoeGQIrhJif9e_5uK5qCAtpbK_fhOMwg=w1920-h1080)  



End file.
